Each Other's Shoes
by Old Not Used
Summary: Chad and Taylor get into one of their many arguments. Darbus puts them into detention, but what happens during the detention is... unusual. Set between HSM 1 and 2.


A/n This idea popped in my head when I was typing an e-mail to a friend who I kind of had an argument with.

Disclaimer: Before Christmas Eve, I didn't even own the dvds. Now those and a poster of Troy are the only things really related to HSM I own.

3rd person

"Sports!"

"School!"

"Sports!" Louder.

"School!" Even more loud.

"McKessie and Danforth, detention!" Mrs. Darbus yelled, "Sit down!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Chad and Taylor had been arguing about what was more important for ten minutes straight, even through the bell.

Later as everyone left, Mrs. Darbus told Chad and Taylor to meet back in her room for detention, instead of going to the theater as usual.

Taylor and Chad groaned as they entered Mrs. Darbus' room. It was the same as usual. They found when that they were the only ones in there.

"Sit." Except for Darbus of course.

Chad and Taylor sat down in the chairs she pointed at, one on each side of her desk facing each other.

"Everyone is getting tired of these pointless arguments you two have. It's March and you two still argue. Yes you are entitled to your own opinion, but this is driving even your friends up the wall. I want this to stop. Actually everyone wants it to stop." Chad and Taylor looked at each other in shock. They thought that Darbus was all about the theater and did not pay much attention to things outside it. She went on, "Yes, you are surprised that I say this, but do not tell a single soul what went down in this room. Agreed?" Chad and Taylor nodded quickly, still in complete shock.

"Good. I am aware of all things that happen in my classroom. Since it is homeroom, not a fixed class I settled on giving lectures about the theater. Its actually a lady rambling, so there is no need to listen," she winked, no longer talking in that mystic voice.

"Now what was the argument about?"

Chad looked at the desk. "Taylor wants me to pay more attention to school than sports." He muttered.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Well he does, its like all he thinks about is sports."

"That's not true!" Chad said with a outraged expression.

Mrs. Darbus held up her hands, "Okay I get your point, so shut up!" she went to a cabinet and took out something. "I save this for students who argue all the time." She commented as she put it down. "What main color is the hat?"

Chad immediately said, "Red." right before Taylor said, "White" Both were thinking that the other was trying to annoy them when it was obvious that it was the color that they said.

Mrs. Darbus turned the hat 180 degrees, but Taylor and Chad were to busy glaring at each other to notice. "What color?" She asked again.

They looked at the hat, each saying the color the other said. They were astonished.

Mrs. Darbus smiled. She loved the reaction she gets from students when she does this. "You can get up now."

The two stood up and walked over to the hat examining it. They wore stupefied expressions as they realized that the hat is red on one side, but white on the other.

"Let this be a lesson to you to put yourself in another's shoes and find out what makes them say what they said before starting needless arguments. Trust me it works, though I never apply in my life." She grinned guiltily, "I actually enjoy the arguments that me and Coach Bolton get into. Though if you find that you wouldn't do that or their reasoning doesn't make since, then you can have a big argument."

Chad and Taylor were laughing and both knew class would be way more fun now that they knew Mrs. Darbus' biggest secret.

Darbus added, "You don't have to work it out now, but try to work it out in the future. Oh, and one other thing, you two would make great actors," seeing their expression she added, "You actually enjoy arguing and I meant a normal play not a musical." Chad and Taylor broke out in grins because she had said musical the normal way. Mrs. Darbus swept out the classroom with a smirk, "Time to torture those poor souls who landed themselves in a REAL detention."

"Well, I best get to baseball practice before I earn more laps." noticing the shocked look Taylor gave him, "Well coach gives us a lap for every minute we're late, so it's awesome for me that I didn't end up in real detention, because I would have received 120 laps. Which is horrible because three laps are a mile. Well, see you tomorrow, lunchroom, 7 o' clock in the morning?"

Taylor blinked, "Sure."

Taylor's POV

That was... interesting. I wonder how many students know? I glanced at the clock. Yikes! I got to get to the Chem. lab to make up a lab I missed yesterday because I was sick.

As I walked I thought about what Mrs. Darbus said. My reasons for preferring school? I'll think about that later. Right now I need to concentrate.

Later, after I got home I made a list. I lay on my bed tapping my pencil on the paper as I thought. Before I try and put myself in his shoes, I need to think out my reasons I concluded.

Reasons for liking school more than sports.

1. I am very uncoordinated

2. I can act like a major blonde: no common sense at all

3. I have to work to keep up my grades

4. Sports would get in my way

5. Never really understood why sports are important

6. Do not have a one track mind

Okay then now that I got that list out, what would I do if I was Chad?

If I was Chad I would have the nicest hair. No, THINK! I love sports so much that I think about them 24/7. School? I do good enough to stay in sports without a warning, unlike Jason. I may have had to work to become good, but I love the sport because I feel like I could conquer everything.

I smiled, now I understand a little.

"Dinner!" Great, wonder what Mom cooked up _this_ time.

I made it to the table and gaped. On the table was a Subway sub made just the way I like it and next to it was a Reeses blizzard from DQ. What did I do?

"Congratulations. Your report card came in the mail today. All A's except for gym, which is an A-." Mom grinned. I squealed. I seriously thought that I failed the class.

I had forgotten about the report cards because of my argument with Chad. Wonder how he did.

That night around ten I went into bed. As I lay there I thought about what happened. I remembered that Chad when asked about a test would merely shrug. Wait a minute... he never gives a definite answer, so he might actually do really good. We just assume he doesn't get the best grade because he acts stupid all the time. Wait... maybe its because he has little common sense like me? Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow.

Chad's POV

I raced down the hallway to the gym. I speed changed. I think I might have broken a record. Of course, I landed myself in detention on a baseball day. Every other day is baseball, while the others are track. The coach in track only makes you miss out on the next meet if you are late because of detention.

I walked the rest of the way to the field. I wanted to save my breath. I made it down to the field.

"Danforth! 27 laps!"

Of course, he has a stopwatch to keep track of how late everyone is. I drank some of my Kool-Aid before starting off toward the hill. One lap is to this old mound of dirt, around it and back.

As I jogged I thought about what Mrs. Darbus said. Well then if I was Taylor what is my point of view? I love getting my work done and getting good grades, but I have to work really hard to get them which means no distractions, even from a sport. A club that's educational is alright, because I want to learn more so I can work harder. Besides I am way uncoordinated, so I would use up the effort I reserve for school to get good at a sport so my grades would drop.

"3 down, 24 more to go!" Coach interrupted my thoughts. I groaned.

One mile down, but I still have 8 to go. Well if I was Taylor it would be hard to understand Chad (me). That guy is so random its hard to tell whether he really is smart at all. Chad (me) might lack common sense making him seem dumb which I am trying to avoid. Sports seem to have come naturally to him, but I am afraid of asking his help. After all the cliques weren't that long ago. He was a jock, so he ruled the school, and I was a nerd, so I was below his notice. I don't even know why he asked me out so I was very pleased when he did. He seems to have a one track mind, always on one thing: sports. I would be shocked if Chad (me) has higher than a B- average.

Well, at least I have gotten somewhere. Taylor is probably having more trouble than me, though. There's Coach with that evil smirk. This _is_ the first time I've been majorly late. The most was 5 minutes. There has been people later, the most 12 minutes.

"8 down!"

I kept running 19 more to go. Why did I have to land in detention? Mrs. Darbus is right though, I really do enjoy arguing with Taylor. Maybe she's right. I could try out for a play next year. Actually, I think I will do the musical. I love singing. I only tried to prevent Troy from doing it because I remembered something that happened years ago. I learned then that sticking to the status quo was the only way to go. Hey, that rhymed! Nearly back to the field again. Why does coach have to be so mean?!

"Take a minute break, Danforth" Coach said. I walked to the bench and grabbed my drink with relief. I'm at 15 laps, which means 12 laps left.

"Times up! Get going!"

I groaned as I forced my sore legs to move. At least I got something to drink. I'm exhausted and coach makes those who are late work harder than everyone else. That is going to be so much _fun._

Time to think of something else. It goes way faster if I think of other things. I remember freshman year. I decided to try out for the musical. I made it to my surprise. I was Simba and guess who was Nala? You got it. Sharpay. Ryan was Timon. There were three musicals. I had to be in all of them, because it was Lion King 1, 1 1/2, and 2. I did have fun, but there was no end to the teasing that year. All the teasing was mainly because of Sharpay. That is where I got 'cute as a mountain lion.'

I didn't want Troy to go through the same teasing that I had gone through. Of course, he is the star basketball player, so they didn't care as much. I was his "idiot" best friend, which made me an easier target.

Wonder how many laps I have left now?

"Congratulations! You are the first person to complete 27 laps in one practice!" Guess that answers the question. "Grab your glove, we're playing 'Pitch'. And hustle! You are way behind!"

Pitch is a fun game, when you are not exhausted, especially if you pitch. There are anywhere from 3 to 6 pitchers spaced evenly. Everyone else is batting. The pitchers pitch the ball and the batters try to hit it. If they get three strikes, they're out. If they get a hit, they move to the next pitcher. Which means the pitchers throw balls until everyones out.

I made it to where I was supposed to be without collapsing, now to pitch the ball. I started throwing. I kept throwing, and throwing, and throwing. I think I've struck out several people, but all I'm concentrating on is throwing the ball. I got ready to throw again, only to find no more batters.

"That was alright. I expect better, considering our first game is on Monday! Winner of the batters is Baylor by 6 pitchers and winner of the pitchers is Danforth with 8 strikeouts. Okay, one more time, Danforth join the batters."

I groaned as I walked in the front door. I ache everywhere. I headed to the kitchen for my snack. On the counter cooling was my favorite cookies! Sprits, all flour and butter, yum. I wonder what I did?

I put a pile of cookies on a plate. I grabbed a cup out of the cupboard. I looked in the fridge for my Kool-Aid. Oh no. Mom put her picture of Michael Crawford on the handle. Wait a minute, it's on the milk. So what is the paper?

I carefully took out the jug and poured out the liquid. I froze as I looked at the paper, which I know now is my report card. I forgot that they came today. I picked up my stuff and walked to my room downstairs. I set my drink and cookies on the table, put on a movie, and collapsed on the couch as I started scanning my report card.

East High School Student ID:55505 Danforth, Chad M.

Clay IIIA 98Very creative

Mathematics A 95.65

Choir A 99.99

Band A 100 Excellent jazz player, should try tenor sax

ScienceA 96.54 Talks too little in class

Spanish IV A 99.5

Phys. Ed. A 97.45

English A 95.2 Needs to write neater, poems exemplary

Social Studies A 94.59 Fast learner, should contribute more

A grin spread across my face as I took in the grades. I knew the 92.5 on the test on the Greeks killed my grade. Mom just rolled her eyes when I told her.

I started singing "We are One" along with the movie. Hey, just because I was teased over the play doesn't mean I don't like it anymore. Though, every time I see Nala I shudder.

Time to figure out how to explain myself to Taylor! I look over the grades again. Poems exemplary? Hmm... maybe I should write a poem. I grabbed a pencil and paper, forgetting my exhaustion.

Second best at sports

Second cutest known

Sidekick to Troy

Never the top bone

No common sense at all

Just seems like I'm dumb

Lot of top grades

But to everyone's laughter I'm numb

My brain was made for memorizing

That's what I do

Kids think I take remedial

When I really take advanced and music, too

I hide in back of class

No one notices the second best

Who speaks out to be noticed

And is the crazy pest

Clay is amazing

Creative building many things

Animals, plants, even food

Though my favorite was a big bell that rings

In band I go crazy

Playing jazz on the alto saxophone

I am one of the better players,

Though I make sure I am not known

Choir is the organized mess

I can be hidden on the top row

While I sing, and maybe do a solo

Only my parents, Troy, and now you know

This me: Chad Danforth.

"Food!" Mom called

"Coming!" I put down the poem and stretched. It's a good thing I don't have homework.

Taylor's POV, next day

I am so nervous! I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it. Chad said he'd meet me here, so where is he?! Someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned around.

"What took you so long!" I screamed.

"Um... It's only 6:50."

"Oops. Sorry, now I feel really dumb." I grinned sheepishly, "So how were your grades?" he shrugged. I shook my finger at him, "Now don't give me that, Chad Michael Danforth! I know you're smarter than you act!"

To my surprise he began to laugh, "I knew you'd figure it out! Here." He handed me his report card. I took it and carefully opened it as I wondered what was in store.

Chad's POV

I watched Taylor as she looked at the report card. Her eyebrows went up and her mouth went the opposite way. It was a comical sight. I've never seen her that flabbergasted through all my years of school with her. She stared at it for 5 minutes before finally looking up at me.

"You... A's... smart... music... art... what?"

I chuckled. "Happy now?"

"I... I can't believe it! Why do you keep it hidden?"

I grimaced, "Two words. Status quo."

"Oh. Well it couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"Remember freshman year?"

"Oh yeah. You were teased for the majority of the year because you went against the flow."

"Such wonderful memories." I said sarcastically, "I tried to put myself in your shoes. I could help you in any of your classes if you need it."

"Thanks. I got A's but they weren't that high of percentages. I did try, but you are very difficult to put myself into."

I grinned. "Here, take it." I handed her the poem.

Taylor's POV

I looked at it and my jaw dropped for probably the hundredth time today and it's only 7:09! Chad actually wrote a poem.

Second best, cutest, sidekick. Ouch, no wonder he acts out. Wow, I had no idea.

"So Troy knows?" I queried.

Chad blushed, "Everything except the second stuff."

We started talking. I found out his middle name was after a guy in Phantom of the Opera. I told him my schedule and discovered we have the same math and english class. Now I won't be bored out of my mind in those classes.

We were in the middle of discussing how we could tell the rest of the gang about our true selves, when he randomly asked my to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes.

Then I came up with a solution. "If they don't ask, we don't tell."

We walked into homeroom holding hands and everyone stopped and stared. Well, at least school won't be boring the rest of the year.

_fin._

A/n Well that was fun. If you don't agree with Chad being smart don't rant at me because of that! Please hit the button, you know you want to.


End file.
